


tasted like an apple pie

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Leaf to Leaf [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dmytro wasn’t traded in this universe, Food Fight, Ice Cream, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stress Baking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: Dmytro giggled and took some more dough, leaned across the island, and smeared it in Frederik’s hair. Frederik smiled as he grabbed a small amount of flour, blowing it in Dmytro’s face. Dmytro sneezed before glaring at Frederik with a fond smile.Reaching for the bag of flour, Dmytro accidentally knocked it over. It spilled onto the counter and caused a small cloud to puff out from the pile. Frederik coughed as he waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to disperse the cloud. Dmytro took that opportunity to grab a handful of the flour and blow it into Frederik’s glasses. Frederik made a comical face as he took them off to examine how dirty they were.
Relationships: Frederik Gauthier/Dmytro Timashov
Series: Leaf to Leaf [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	tasted like an apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? When you wanna write, you wanna write. *insert shrug emoji*
> 
> There is French used in this fic. I'll put the translations in the endnotes!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's a series of events I made up purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Title from "Apple Pie Moonshine" by Jake Owen

Dmytro was known for tossing and turning in bed at night; he always had trouble getting comfortable. His boyfriend, Frederik, never had a problem with that. He could sleep through the apocalypse and never felt Dmytro shifting around for the most part. It was one of the things that made their relationship work. Frederik never complained when Dmytro tossed and turned constantly. Dmytro had boyfriends in the past that would get so fed up with his constant tossing and turning that they would sleep on the couch. That ultimately led to the downfall of those relationships.

Tonight was a particularly bad night for Dmytro’s tossing and turning. It was hot in the apartment and he was sticky from the sweat that had accumulated on his body. When Dmytro tossed the comforter off, he sighed from relief. The rush of cool air from the air conditioner felt nice on his tacky skin. After taking a moment to grow accustomed to the cool temperature, he shifted to Frederik’s side of the bed; Dmytro wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. When Dmytro found empty space, he frowned. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand–2:04 am. He frowned again; Frederik didn’t usually get up in the middle of the night.

Sitting up in the bed, Dmytro ran a hand down his face. He cringed when it came off covered in sweat. Wiping it off on the comforter, Dmytro coughed momentarily because his throat had gone dry due to the fact that he was still overheating. Sighing, Dmytro swung his feet around the bed and decided to head to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When he walked into the kitchen, he blinked. Frederik was standing at the island, a mixing bowl in front of him. He had a recipe card and a bunch of bags and cartons of various ingredients strewn across the top of the island; there was even a bag of apples sitting beside the sink on the countertop to the left of the island. Stella was curled up on her dog bed in the living room, sleeping peacefully as if what was happening in your kitchen wasn’t completely bonkers for this time of night.

“What’s all this,” Dmytro asked, motioning to everything in front of Frederik.

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to make an apple pie,” Frederik said, not looking up from the flour he had been measuring.

Dmytro blinked as he slid into one of the barstools across from Frederik. 

“Since when do you bake in the middle of the night?”

Frederik shrugged as he poured the flour into the mixing bowl. He grabbed the stick of Cisco and the knife, cutting the correct portion as per the recipe. 

“When you’re in quarantine that seems like it’ll never end, you do weird things to keep you entertained.”

He dropped the Cisco into the bowl before opening the carton of eggs. He cracked two of them into the bowl and placed the shells back into the carton. The next thing to go into the bowl was baking soda; he made sure to measure the correct amount, levelling it correctly in the measuring spoon.

He passed the bowl to Dmytro and smiled. 

“Since you’re here; go wash your hands so you can mix that.”

Nodding, Dmytro stood and walked to the sink. He scrubbed his hands thoroughly before he went back over to Frederik. Frederik had grabbed another bowl and had begun putting the ingredients for the apple garnish together.

Mixing the ingredients for the dough together gave Dmytro a brilliant idea. Once the dough was at the consistency he wanted, he took some of it and rolled it into a ball in his hands. Glancing over at Frederik to make sure that he wasn’t paying Dmytro any attention, Dmytro lobbed the dough ball at Frederik when it was clear that he wasn’t.

_ “Mais pourquoi diable me fait ça,” _ Frederik asked, though his voice didn’t sound angry in the slightest. In fact, he actually chuckled and reached for the bowl himself. He grabbed a handful of dough and smeared it in Dmytro’s hair.

Dmytro giggled and took some more dough, leaned across the island, and smeared it in Frederik’s hair. Frederik smiled as he grabbed a small amount of flour, blowing it in Dmytro’s face. Dmytro sneezed before glaring at Frederik with a fond smile.

Reaching for the bag of flour, Dmytro accidentally knocked it over. It spilled onto the counter and caused a small cloud to puff out from the pile. Frederik coughed as he waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to disperse the cloud. Dmytro took that opportunity to grab a handful of the flour and blow it into Frederik’s glasses. Frederik made a comical face as he took them off to examine how dirty they were.

“Cheater!” He took one of his hands, cupped Dmytro’s face, and gently pushed it backward. Dmytro giggled the entire time as he licked a stripe along Frederik’s hand. Frederik withdrew his hand and made a mock face of disgust. _ “Répugnant!” _

Dmytro shrugged, smiling cheekily. “You put your hand there; it’s fair game.”

Frederik rolled his eyes as he wiped the flour from his glasses. When he was satisfied that they were clean, he placed them back on his face. He made an  _ ah-ha _ face and you chuckled; he did that every time he put his glasses on. He wanted to be dorky about the fact that he could see clearly every time he put them on.

“Since we made a mess of the dough,” Frederik said, motioning to his hair and then Dmytro’s. “Do you just want to mix this garnish into whipped cream and have ice cream?” He tipped the mixing bowl toward Dmytro to show him the garnish that was finished being mixed.

Nodding, Dmytro walked to the freezer. He pulled out the ice cream before closing the freezer and grabbing the can of whipped cream from the fridge. When he walked back to Frederik, Frederik had managed to grab a couple of bowls and spoons.

Frederik dished out the ice cream, whipped cream, and garnish into both bowls. He handed Dmytro his bowl and spoon before coming around the island to sit beside him.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments until Frederik took his finger, swooped it through his ice cream, and smeared it across Dmytro’s lips. Dmytro darted his tongue out and licked the ice cream off.

“Tastes like apple pie,” Dmytro said.

Frederik smiled before he leaned over and kissed Dmytro. Dmytro kissed back, humming softly when he tasted the mixture of flavours on his lips.

When Dmytro pulled back, Frederik’s eyes were softer than he had ever seen them. It made Dmytro’s heart swell as he sat there, swirling his ice cream with his spoon.

Frederik grabbed Dmytro’s hands, rubbing his wrists gently. Dmytro stared fondly at Frederik as he inhaled and exhaled shakily. Frederik brought one of his hands up and brushed a piece of dough out of Dmytro’s hair.

Then, with a voice so soft Dmytro barely heard it, Frederik said words that would change their life forever.

_ “Veux-tu m’épouser?” _

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Mais pourquoi diable me fait ça - Why the hell did you do that?
> 
> Répugnant! - Disgusting!
> 
> Veux-tu m’épouser? - Will you marry me?


End file.
